Nova
Takeru Takayuki(たかゆきたける, Taka Yuki Takeru) a.k.a Ultraman Nova(ウルトラマンノヴァ, Urutoraman'novu~a) is an Ultra Warrior who comes from space to fight against evil and helps Saber and Shirou Emiya to fight for the Holy Grail War. He's one of the Deuteragonist in Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Work, and Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feels. Appearance Takeru a handsome young man with short, cropped black hair with a v-shaped fringe that hangs just above his blue colored eyes. His school uniform consists of the black school Gakuen which contains both jacket and pants, with a white shirt underneath and blue sneakers. Takeru wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Takeru's left arm with a faux leather brown armband and wears a Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. In Nova Form, is the default mode of Nova called Anphans '''or '''Original Form, it grants the host all the default powers of an Ultra; all the attacks and powers of this form can be accessed by any other form. It is the most balanced form of Nova but is usually weaker than later evolutions, hence most of his fight concluded by changing to Saber to Berserker. Personality Takeru Takayuki is a calm and emotionless demeanor and speaks only when he really needs to convey his thoughts. His manner of speaking often makes people misinterpret what he means. He's always cool and stoic with sober eyes. He has little interest in things other than playing Stride. He is fair, clean, brave, and willing to fight next to justice even when he is not in his hour of work but a lot of times for housework. Takeru has shown many different sides to himself. One is at school, where he acts like an ordinary high school student; polite, kind and somewhat shy. Despite that he claims to not care about people, he has shown signs that he does care for people and he shows this through unusual means, but nonetheless he truly does care for others' well-being. Throughout the course of the story, he has slowly changed and become much closer with others, thanks to Shirou and Saber, and is even willing to protect his friends from his sister: Ayane when he was attacked by her minions at the risk of his own life. Form & Abilities Ultraman Nova Sperion Junis: Nova's First Fusion form of Light, which uses assets of Ultraman and Orb Specium Zarpion of the selection of Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * Specium Zepellion Ray: A finishing attack charged in a similar manner to Orb's Sperion Ray and performed in a similar manner to the original Ultraman's Specium Ray. * Specium Zepellion Light Ring: Nova forms a purple buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent, performed in a similar manner to the charge-up of both Ultraman's Ultra-Slash and Tiga Zepellion Ray, and with a sound similar to that of the Ultra-Slash. When using this attack, Nova emits Ultraman's grunt. Once thrown, it travels on a straight path, but if needed, it can be caught and redirected. * Specium Zepellion Shield: A barrier used to defend Orb from incoming attacks. This shield can be also used to push objects away physically. ** Mirror Type: '''Another variant is also used where he can reflect incoming laser instead of blocking it. * '''Power Type Strength: By tapping into Ultraman Tiga's power, Orb can manifest the brute strength of Power Type. While channeling this ability, the red markings on his body glow. * Sky Type Speed: By tapping into Ultraman Tiga's power, Orb can manifest the super speed of Sky Type. While channeling this ability, the purple markings on his body glow. ** Afterimage: By circling around the opponent, Orb is able to create several afterimages of himself that simultaneously attack the opponent with larger attacks. * Specium Zepellion Boomerang: '''Orb can fire a single or multiple energy arrows from his hand. They are powerful enough to destroy smaller kaiju in one hit. Specium Zepellion Ray.gif|Specium Zepellion Ray Specium Zepellion Light Ring.gif|Specium Zepellion Light Ring Specium_Zepellion_Shield.gif|Specium Zepellion Shield Orb_Mirror.gif|Specium Zepellion Sheild (Mirror Type) Power_Type_Strength.gif|Power Type Strength Sky_Type_Speed.gif|Sky Type Speed SperionAfterimage.gif|Specium Zepellion Ray (Afterimage) OrbBoomerang.gif|Specium Zepellion Boomerang Ultraman Nova Tri-Slugger Photon: Nova's strength form and Second Fusion form of Power, which uses assets of Orb Emerium Slugger and Gaia of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Photon Slugger Shoot: '''Nova fires a powerful yellow beam, that is fired in the '+' style. * '''Wide Slugger Edge: '''Nova can generate a large, pink whip-like beam from his crest using the Gaia Headbands on the back of his head. He clenches his fists and bows his head before heaving backward, generating the whip. He then thrusts his head forward, unleashing the attack including the powerful version of Photon Edge. It can destroy monsters in one hit. * '''Hyper Slugger Edge: '''Nova fires all three of his Sluggers at his target, they surround his target while slashing at them. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Orb's Hyper Ultra Knock Tactics. * '''Nova Slugger Shoot: '''Since the Nova Sluggers are non-removable, a pair of energy copies of Orb Sluggers are summoned in its place. * '''Photon Emerium Ray: '''Nova fires a stronger version of the Emerium Ray from his forehead. Instead of causing an explosion, this beam seems to cut through its target. Wide Slugger Photon Shoot.gif|Photon Slugger Shoot Wide Slugger Edge.gif|Wide Slugger Edge Hyper_Slugger_Edge.gif|Hyper Slugger Edge PhotonSluggerShot.gif|Nova Slugger Shoot PhotonEmeriumRay.gif|Photon Emerium Ray Ultraman Nova Xanadium Slash: Nova’s speed form and Third Fusion Form of Fast, which uses assets of X and Zero of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Xanadium Zero Shoot: '''Nova can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand while drawing a line with his left foot and perform an "L" style hand position to fire the attack. * '''Xanadium Zero Slash: '''Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Nova's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He would either fire it standing, his left hand-drawn across his chest while his right arm was to his side, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. * '''Attacker Zero X: '''Nova fuses up with Zero Garnate Buster and Attacker X so he can coat himself in a burning flame and releases an "X" shaped fire construct at the enemy. * '''Xanadium Twim Burst: '''Nova can fire a blue energy stream from his chest, * '''Xanadium Zero Purify Wave: '''An energy wave which is combined Zero Full Moon Wave and X Purify wave used to expel specified ailments from the target and heal the target/protects them in a barrier. Xanadium Zero Shoot.gif|Xanadium Zero Shoot Attacker_Zero_X.gif|Attacker Zero X Xanadium Twin Burst.gif|Xanadium Twim Burst EmeriumSlash.gif|Xanadium Zero Slash Zero_Wave.gif|Xandium Zero Purify Wave Ultraman Nova Magnificent Titanium: Nova's Ultimate form of Holy, which uses assets of King, Father of Ultra, Ultra Brothers and all 7 Servants of the selection of Nova-Thruster Sparktrix when the Holy Grail gives the light to him so he can destroy Rei-Zagi. Ultraman Nova Saber: Nova's Servant form of Sword, which uses assets of Orb Origin and Mebius of the selection of Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Mebium Excalibur: '''Nova unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full power, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Excalibur Wheel, this beam uses the power of fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness. ** '''Orbium Mebius Calibur: '''Another variation exists where Nova uses the power of his 8 Ultra Fusion Cards in conjunction with the Orb Supreme Calibur, but instead of a beam he flings the Orbcalibur at the opponent while the 8 Ultras fire their signature beams. He then fires his Orbium Mebius Shoot, resulting in an extremely powerful attack and that causes a massive explosion * '''Mebium Flame Excalibur: '''When the Excalibur Wheel is set to the fire symbol, Nova creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy where he traps them in an orb of fire before slicing both the flame construct and the target as well, causing an explosion. * '''Mebium Water Excalibur: '''When the Excalibur Wheel is set to the water symbol, Nova brings both him and the target into a pocket dimension of water. Next, he traps the opponent in a whirlpool and slices them. * '''Mebium Earth Excalibur: '''When the Excalibur Wheel is set to the earth symbol, Nova stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents in a circular formation that would strike the opponent. * '''Mebium Wind Excalibur: '''When the Excalibur Wheel is set to the wind symbol, Nova creates a powerful tornado by swinging his sword in a circular motion. This attack is capable of sending an enemy flying. * '''Orbium Mebius Shoot: '''Nova's signature beam finisher, firstly done by triggering his brace and charging energies in his hands, forming a ring of light, before performing the standard "+" sign and firing an energy beam. So far, it has only been used in the Mebium Excalibur with the other 8 Ultra warriors, it is hinted that it contains the powers of fire, water, earth, and wind. MebiumCaliburFullPower.gif|Mebium Excalibur(Full Power) Mebium Excalibur.gif|Mebium Excalibur MebiumFlameCalibur.gif|Mebium Flame Excalibur MebiumWaterCalibur.gif|Mebium Water Excalibur MebiumGroundCalibur.gif|Mebium Ground Excalibur MebiumWindCalibur.gif|Mebium Wind Excalibur MebiumSupremeCaliburUltimate.gif|Orbium Mebius Calibur MebiumShoot.gif|Orbium Mebius Shoot Ultraman Nova Archer: Nova's Second Servant form of Guidance, which uses assets of Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue and Ultraman Ace of the selection of Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Vertical Arrow Schtrom: '''Nova can create a giant energy bow by extending his right Armed Nova and using energy from his energy core to create the body of a bow. By pulling back with his left arm, he can make an arrow, and by letting go, the beam will be released. It destroys foes in the same manner as the Over-Ray Schtrom, instead of breaking down the molecular bonds it obliterates the target's particles. The energy bow construct is modeled as a regular bow. * '''Over Vertical Arrow Schtrom: '''Nova combined both the Vertical Arrow Schtrom and Archer Servant Sword at the same time to create a sword bow. It is very similar in appearance to the Vertical Arrow Schtrom, but it has greater destructive power. Its target was destroyed in a more conventional explosion and it is so powerful, when fired it excites the air leaving a stream of flames. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. This is Nova's Archer Form strongest attack. * '''Over-Guillotine Schtrom: '''Nova crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. * '''Ultimate Arrow Schtrom: '''Nova creates a giant energy bow that resembles an Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. However, this attack exhausted Nova greatly. This attack closely resembles his Vertical Arrow Schtrom. ** '''Trinity Arrow Schtrom: '''A stronger variation of Ultimate Arrow Schtrom was first used when It augmented with Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya energies. VerticalArrowSchtrom2.gif|Vertical Arrow Schtrom OverVerticalArrowSchtrom.gif|Over Vertical Arrow Schtrom Imrgbbergerbbtrbrgbrage.jpg|Over-Guillotine Schtrom Ultimate Arrow Schtrom.gif|Ultimate Arrow Schtrom FinalUltimateZeroTrinity.gif|Trinity Arrow Schtrom Ultraman Nova Lancer: Nova's Servant Third form of Spear, which uses the asset of Agul and Orb Hurricane Slash of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Trident Stream Lancer: '''A trident-like weapon themed after Orb Slugger and Agul Trident. Each of its attacks is performed by pulling the '''Gear Lever (ギアレバー Gia Rebā) on its shaft from one to three times before hitting the button. ** Trident Stream Shoot: '''After pulling the Gear Lever once, Nova can perform a beam attack with the Trident Stream Lancer. ** '''Big Bang Thruster: '''After pulling the Gear Lever twice, Nova can stab his opponent with the Trident Stream Lancer. He then charges towards his opponent, causing an explosion. ** '''Trident Stream Slash: '''After pulling the Gear Lever thrice, Nova can slash his opponent with the Trident Stream Lancer at a very quick pace. * '''Emerium Crusher: '''A blast of energy that sprouts from the Bright Spot on his head. This attack is usually used to finish off monsters. Trident .jpg|Trident Stream Lancer Trident_Stream_Slash.gif|Trident Stream Slash Trident_Stream_Shoot.gif|Trident Stream Shoot Big_Bang_Thruster.gif|Big Bang Thruster Emerium Crusher.gif|Emerium Crusher Ultraman Nova Rider: Nova's Servant Fourth form of Speed, which uses assets of Ultraman Tiga Sky Type and Jack of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. SkyLightBullet.gif|Sky Light Bullets SpeciumRay.gif|Specium Light Ray Travel_Acceleration.gif|Travel Acceleration Light_Barrier.gif|Hyper Light Barrier RevoliumLightWave.gif|Revolium Light Wave Ultraman Nova Caster: Nova's Servant Fifth form of Bright, which uses the asset of Cosmos and Ginga of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. Ginga_Moon_Thunderbolt.gif|Ginga Moon Thunderbolt Ginga_Moon_Fireball.gif|Ginga Moon Fireball Ginga_Moon_Slash.gif|Ginga Moon Slash Ginga_Moon_Sunshine.gif|Ginga Moon Sunshine GingaMoonRect.gif|Ginga Moon Healing Ultraman Nova Assassin: Nova's Servant Sixth form of Slash, which uses assets of Hikari and Exceeds X the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. AssassinBeamBlade.jpg|Assassin Beam Blade Assassin Xlugger.png|Assassin Slugger Exceed_Assassin_Slash.gif|Exceed Assassin Slash Exceed_Assassin_Ilusion.gif|Exceed Assassin Illusion Exceed_Assassin_X.gif|Exceed Assassin X BladeOverload.gif|Assassin Overlord SpinningBladeAttack.gif|Assassin Spinning Attack SchtromSword.gif|Assassin Slasher Ultraman Nova Berserker: Nova's Servant Seventh form of Violence, which uses assets of Orb Thunder Breastar and Tiga Power Type of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. Orb_Punch.gif|Wrecking Berserker ZedciumRay.gif|Zedcium Berserker Ray DelaciumBerserker Stream.gif|Delacium Berserker Stream Garnet Berserker.gif|Garnet Berserker Bomb GarnateBuster.gif|Garnate Berserker Buster Ultraman Nova Alter-Darkness: As Nova Alter-Darkness initially possessed Ultraman Nova, his body features are none the different from the former, with his coloration themed after Rei-Zagi. DeathShotAlterDarkness.gif|Alter-Darkcium Shot AlterDarkTwinShoot.gif|Alter-Darkcium Twin Shoot AlterDarkBullet.gif|Alter-Darkcium Flash Dark Cutting Attack.jpg|Alter-Dark Cutting Attack Alter-DarkciumRay.gif|Alter-Darkcium Ray AlterRipper.gif|Alter-Darkcium Ripper Alter_Darkcium_Light_Ring.gif|Alter-Darkcium Light Ring Dark_Energy_Manipulation.gif|Alter-Dark Manipulation Ultraman Nova Myth-Servant: Nova was the final form, hence the name '''Ultimate Final Style. It was accessed by Takeru as the fifth Deunamist of Nova after utilizing Core Final to evolve into every form of Servants. LightningNoa.gif|Lightning Nova Myth-Servant WideBeyondShot.gif|Wide Myth-Servant Shot NoaInferno.gif|Myth-Servant Inferno BulkyChorus.gif|Myth-Servant Chorus QuattroSlugger.gif|Myth-Servant Slugger SluggingChorus.gif|Nova Myth Slugger Chorus BeyondTwinEdge.png|Myth-Servant Twin Blades TwinGigaBreak.gif|Giga Myth-Servant Slash Ultraman Nova Shining Phantasm: In this form, the Energy Core is fully integrated with Nova along with all the powers within it and the protectors on his chest run all over his body. It is stated that when Nova first entered this state, his mind was in a type of trance, because of that or the effect of the Shining Phantasm Drive, when he left Shining form, he was left without memory of events that occurred during that time. In later appearances, Nova could change into this form by himself, but its use exhausts him in an instant. TrinitiumBreak.gif|Shining Phantasm Breaker ShiningEmeriumSlash.gif|Shining Phantasm Slash TimerFlashSpecial.gif|Shining Phantasm Flash GlitterBomber.gif|Shining Phantasm Bomber MebiumKnightShoot(+).gif|Shining Phantasm Ray ('+' style) MebiumKnightShootL.gif|Shining Phantasm Ray ('L' style) BurningMebiumDynamite.gif|Shining Phantasm Dynamite TrinitiumKourin.gif|Shining Phantasm Korin : : Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist characters